Unexpected
by CrowneXV
Summary: Eren, through some weird unexplained way, turns out pregnant, and it Levi's job to take care of him. But what happens when Eren's starts feeling neglected by Levi? AU.


**_Another dream I had a few months ago, been writing it since, seems like my mind is just working out fanfictions even in sleep. It was also a very short dream, after the part where Eren was in Hanji's and Petra's room (you'll see) I awakened. I saw a flash of Mikasa's angry face so I put her in there too. Levi's "sisters" weren't of course Hanji and Petra but some random gingers I had no clue about and his cousin so I just switched those into real characters. The sex part was in the beginning of my dream then it went into the main part of the story so I had written it down first, organizing the timing on paper._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkgeki no Kyojin._**

**_Warning: Mpreg, sex with pregnant male. A bit of OOCess. You have been warned_**

* * *

><p>They had been here a week and Eren could say that the first traces of boredom were rising. Levi had been busy from the time they had come here, his family's barn. Levi didn't let Eren help him around saying "Brats like you would only get in the way." Even when he knew Levi always talked like that, it hurt. There was a point, since they starting dating and got married, hat Eren had grown used to it, but right now he was sensitive, more than he had ever been.<p>

On their two-year anniversary as a married couple, Levi managed to get time off from his job and they had gone to Levi's private island, a gift from his boss, Erwin, when they had gotten married. Everything was going well until the day after their nightly rumble Eren started feeling ill. At first both thought it was just stomach flu, but as the nausea progressed to mood swings then fever, Levi took Eren to the hospital. Their doctor checked him out and that's were they found out Eren was pregnant. Both were greatly surprised to the point where Eren went to hysterics and wanted to get rid of the child, but Levi managed to convince him otherwise. Since then he started taking extra care of Eren, most days he would bring his work home so he could tend to Eren. As the nine months neared, Levi decided to take him to his family's barn saying, "It'll be good for you to be out in the country and being calm will help you when it's time." The only thing Eren could think of then was _"Yes, of course, he is doing this for the child, not me." _But he only responded with a nod to Levi and went off to pack their things. A month after they had found out about his pregnancy Levi stopped sharing the bed with him, stating that he had been waking up with countless bruises. Eren felt as if he was moving away from him and couldn't help but feeling resentment towards the child in him. When they arrived at the barn, Levi had been busy non-stop, organizing the house, since it hadn't been properly taken after and his cleaning instincts had kicked in and then he went to tend to his father for a while, entrusting him to his sisters Hanji and Petra. He had rarely seen Levi since then, when he did see him was at dinner or when bickering with Hanji. They still didn't sleep together.

As he came out of the room wearing a dress that Levi's mother had made for him a long time ago. It wasn't that he liked wearing women's clothes, but it was more comfortable with his protruding belly. As he made his way to the living room he noticed Levi and his cousin playing chess, well if you could call it that. Levi was on his phone; typing non-stop while the girl was staring studiously at the small board. He neared them and neither looking up at him. He also didn't look at Levi and instead looked down at the board. It's formation was strange, the first row from each side were empty and only one line in between both sets of pieces, small words and roman numerals were around the checkered slots. "Why does the board look like this?" Levi, of course, didn't answer. Isabel looked up at him and smiled, "Levi likes adding challenges when playing chess." At that moment, Levi stood up and left, Eren taking his seat instead. "Want to play a regular game with me?" the girl asked, rearranging the board. Eren just nodded and gave a small smile. After their game, Eren wandered around again finding Hanji and Petra sitting on a worn out couch in front of the door to their room. "Yo, Eren, how are you?" With a small smile Eren answered, "I'm good, just finished playing a game of chess with Isabel." "Ah, really? How did that go?" Eren blushed a little and scratched his cheek, "We ended up in a stale mate." Hanji laughed as Petra spoke up, "You two are that good, huh?" Eren gave a small shrug, and then suddenly a loud bang was heard. It had been the slamming of a door. "Eren!" Said boy jumped up hearing the voice of his sister. "Shit, how did she find this place?" Hanji quickly piped up. "Come Eren, hide here!" He hurried into Petra's and her room, after him, the door locking with the key.

Both girls then made their way to the front where a disgruntled girl was arguing with an irritated Levi. "Where is Eren, midget!? We haven't seen or heard of him for two months already! Then I hear you came here! What have you done with Eren!?" Levi let out an exasperated sigh rubbing his temples. "Oi, Mikasa, how have you been?" Hanji piped in, Mikasa slightly calmed down. "Hanji, where is Eren?" Said woman, put an arm over Mikasa's shoulders and led her inside, "Well, you know how, or maybe you don't, Levi is so full of energy. Eren is still in bed." At that, Mikasa turned back and gave Levi a heated glare, which he returned with an uncaring gaze, inwardly scoffing at what Hanji had said. The both of them went to the living room while Petra gave Levi the key to their room, whispering to him that Eren was there.

Leaving them, he made his way to the room, quietly unlocking it, finding the brunette leaning against the window frame, staring out the open window, the gently wind blowing his now almost shoulder length locks. He stared at his husband for a while, seemingly unnoticed, until he closed and locked the door making the younger jump at the click. "Is Mikasa still here?" He hurriedly asked, Levi nodded taking a seat at the end of the bed, "Hanji is talking to her, I don't know what she is telling her though." Eren nodded, returning his gaze to the field outside. Levi had noticed the distance between them growing, but he didn't know what to do. At first he thought it would be best for Eren to have space, but then Eren started giving him the cold shoulder. He had decided to spend more time at home, working on his projects there, but Eren soon stopped talking to him. Maybe he was doing wrong, maybe Eren didn't love him anymore and after the child is born, he would want a divorce. No, he couldn't think like that, but what if it were true? He couldn't force Eren to stay with him, but what about the child?

Eren's voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. "Oh, Mikasa is leaving. I guess it is safe to go out now." However, before he could reach the door, cool fingers wrapped around his wrist. Eren looked at Levi in surprise. It seemed Levi had done it unconsciously for when he realized it he quickly let go, Eren's cold stare returning again. "Do you want something, Levi?"

_"What is with that tone of voice?" _Levi thought.

"Shitty brat, what's-" Suddenly Hanji's yell could be heard and Levi sighed standing up and going to the door leaving Eren behind. He headed toward where Hanji was, seeing her helping out their dad who had fallen and helped take him to the couch. "Old man, be careful." Kenny, instead of answering, noticed Eren walking out of the room and patted the empty seat beside him. Eren taking notice took the offered seat. Levi was surprised; his dad had never wanted to talk to Eren before, so he needed to see this. The other two girls, thinking the same thing took a seat on the other double couch. Levi sat on the recliner chair.

"I noticed you are unhappy child. Do you want to go back to the city? Must be boring here for you considering you have always been in the city." He said patting Eren's hand.

"Ah no... Well, it is hard to find something to do, even more so when Levi doesn't let me do anything, but I have no problems being here." Eren said scratching his cheek.

Levi stiffened at the sound of his name staring pointedly at Eren, who paid no heed to him. It seemed as the conversation started, the boy completely focused into it.

"Yes, Levi can be an overbearing worrywart."

Levi's glare turning towards his and Petra and Hanji giggled.

"Worry?" Eren asked questionably which made Levi turn an almost appalled look towards him.

"Well, of course, you didn't think Levi had confined you just so you wouldn't be seen by anyone and damage his career."

Eren paled slightly at his father-in law's words. "No, of course not! Levi isn't like that, right...?"

The old man chuckled at the boy's reaction, "The what is eating you boy?"

Eren looked down shyly... "Well..."

At this, Kenny took notice of the other, "Can you let us talk privately." While the girls stood and left, Levi stayed put. "That mean you too, boy." At the sound of Levi's name, Eren suddenly remembered he was also there and blushed and turned away, not unnoticed by both males. Levi was about to protest when suddenly a call from Erwin came in. With a last glance at Eren, Levi answered the call, leaving the room.

"So what is bothering you Eren?"

"Well... Since we found out I was pregnant, Levi has being growing distant... When we came here, I thought he was going to ditch me. Levi doesn't like sleeping with me, but I understand I'm not the calmest sleeper, but he hasn't touched me in any way since. Everyday I feel more alone." Eren said with a pained look wrapping his arms around himself.

Kenny stared at the young boy for a while, "That is because he cares about you and your child."

"Huh?" Eren asked dumbly as he looked up at the old man, a few tears in his eyes.

"Levi has a hard time holding back, you know." Eren gave a small nod at the old man's words. "It's not that he doesn't want to be with you, he is just thinking about what's best."

Eren looked down at his protruding belly since he couldn't see his lap. "At first I thought he was only doing this for the child." This made Kenny laugh. "If that were the case, Levi could have just gotten a nurse and let her look after you, but he took time away to look after you and even bring you here." Eren nodded seeing the truth in his father-in-law's words and gave him a small smile.

"Now will you be a dear and turn the TV on for me." Eren laughed and did just that before returning and giving a hug to Kenny. "Thank you." At the same moment Levi walked in, clear surprise appearing in his face. "My pleasure boy and don't think too much about it, once the child is born, you'll be very happy. I know I was when my children were born." With that Eren noticed and stood straight, "I'll go help Petra with lunch." he said then made his way to the kitchen.

"You are going to lose him," was the only thing his father said, returning to his usual numb self no answering to Levi as he asked what he meant. Kenny thinking to himself _"Giving him a push won't harm them." _inwardly smirking.

During lunch, Levi announced that he would have to go back to the city because the office needed him for a few days. No one but Eren missed Kenny's knowing glance and Levi's glare. Eren had only looked down and continued eating before excusing himself, saying he would go pack Levi's bag. After that Hanji, Petra, and Isabel went to take Eren out for a walk, with great resistance from Levi saying he shouldn't be too much on his feet, but in the end the girls had won. Levi knew it would Eren good walking for a bit, but he had wanted to talk to him. No he would have to wait even more, and everyone knew he had never been a patient man when it came to Eren.

Upon returning, Eren had avoided him like a plague. To say the least, Levi was irritated. At one point he even lost of where Eren went, only to find him in the hot tub with his friend Farlan. When had that brat gotten here? Isabel later told him that they had gone out on a date and he wanted to use the hot tub, Eren already being in there. He didn't ask why he wanted to go in the tub with her. By the time Eren was back in the house it was dinnertime. He was once again preoccupied with Petra.

Levi slammed the table beside him cursing under his breath about restless shitty brats. Suddenly Hanji sneaked up on him, the only thing being hear was a punch and a thug., two groans, then followed by boisterous laughing. When Petra and Eren went to see what it was, the saw Kenny laughing his ribs off, Hanji rubbing her head with hand, on the floor, and Levi picking himself up from the floor with a fixed glare and scowl.

Petra went over to Hanji and helped her up, "What did you do this time Hanji?" Hanji immediately piped up and laughed, "Little brother was brooding to much, if it weren't for me, he would have hit the pillar in front of him." Levi looked towards the direction he had been walking towards and noticed that the pillar was indeed a few paces in front of him and he inwardly winced. He noticed Eren's figure nearing him, then he felt a war hand on his arm, "You okay?" The boy asked with a small voice inspecting the friction burned he had gained when he fell onto the carpet. "Yeah, just surprised." He stared at the brunette; this was the most contact they had shared for some time. Suddenly the silence around the brought him out of his thoughts and three pairs of eyes were watching them.

"What?" He bit out making Eren slightly jump and also notice the other three. He flushed, letting go of Levi and returned to the kitchen. With a final glare at the three he went over to his room. It saddened him a little when he saw the fixed pack against the wall, and the idea that he would be leaving tomorrow morning.

He sighed and sat at the feet of the bed, fiddling with the ring on his finger. He didn't regret it, he loved Eren, he didn't care about society would think, what his marriage to Eren meant in his company, hell if it weren't such a risk for Eren's health he would take him outside everyday. However, the doctor had told him what problems could come when Eren gave birth and he couldn't even think of losing him. But now his father was telling him he might lose him. What had he done wrong. He was also curious about what his did meant he said "_You'll be happier when the child is born, I knew I was."_

Levi couldn't say his father was a bad one, but not after Hanji and Petra were born, he divorced their mothers. It was a wonder to him why his mom decided to stay so long by his father's side. He lost count how many time he had caught him cheating. He didn't know ow his mom put up with it for so long. After a while she got sick of it and left. She visited him often so he never felt hate towards her. She was good mother. When the years starting getting to her, he convinced her to come back to the barn instead of having her in an elderly home. Petra and Hanji gladly took care of her and he called every time he could. She was more than happy when she found he was getting married, not bothered at all that it was with a man.

He thought that if he told her she was going to be a grandma she would break down crying. She had passed a week later after his marriage. Petra told him she died with a smile on her face. That's al he could ask for. Now all he wondered was how the hell was his old man still alive? His limbs would fail him from time to time, like they had done earlier and he would mostly always be in a state of ignorance and forgetfulness. He had also been at his wedding, but he was for the most part quiet until at one point in the party. He had started bickering about how he couldn't believe that his only son was marrying another guy and that soon they would divorce and started crudely describing the beauties of a woman's body. Levi chose to ignore him and instead took Eren dancing, telling him to ignore the old that, his dad returned to his ignorant self.

He was now worried that what his dad had said back then and a while would come true. If Levi were anyone else he would be biting his nails by now in anxiousness. He really had to talk with Eren soon, preferably before he left. Suddenly his door banged open and he glared at the unwelcome visitor, Hanji. "Dinner is ready!" She announced quite loudly then took notice of Levi's still brooding expression. "What's turning your gears, little brother?" she asked taking a seat beside him on the bed. Levi just glared at her. "Come on tell me, is it about Eren?"

"Shut up shitty glasses, it isn't any of your business."

Hanji laughed at this, "Oh, but it is. I heard all of dad's and Eren's convo."

Levi turned sharply towards her. "What were they talking about? What did Eren say?" He almost jumped up wanting to know.

Hanji laughed again, "Oh this and that. Who knew Eren could be so insecure."

Levi's vein popped in irritation and grabbed Hanji by the collar, "Tell me shitty glasses or I'll-"

"You shouldn't make Eren feel uncertain, Levi." Hanji said with sudden seriousness.

Before he could question Hanji any further, Petra popped in. "Come on you two, dinner is getting cold. You won't want to miss Eren's delicious dish of ratatouille, it's to die for." Hanji immediately stood up pulling Levi after her. "Oh boy! Eren's cooking!" A chuckle was heard as they arrived at the dining room, Hanji all but dropping him on his chair in front of Eren. With a final glare at the menace that was Hanji, he looked down at his plate, his mouth immediately watering. It had been some time since Eren cooked this dish. He knew he would never grow tired of Eren's cooking, even if that meant a few extra visits to the gym. Eren was a at-home chef instructor. Levi had a specifically made kitchen for Eren at their house where he could teach his students. It was a nice thing to see Eren's reaction when he had it made for hum. That night's reward was nice too, he almost smirked thinking about it, but instead opted to put a piece of cucumber in his mouth which immediately made him want to melt. Hanji was less controlled in her reaction and loudly moaned saying something about a budgasm and going to food heaven. Which caused Eren and Hanji to laugh.

After dinner Petra and Hanji helped clean up while Eren went and prepared for bed, saying he was feeling tired and the girls waved him off. Levi watched as he disappeared into the room that once belonged to his mother's. He would talk to him once the other's had gone to bed, he decided. At that, he went and took his father to his room helping him change into his nightclothes. Kenny hadn't said a word to him since that morning and he wondered if it was just old man blabbering that made him say that, he sure hoped so.

As he once again went into his room, he also changed into his nightclothes, which only consisted of pajama bottoms. That reminded him, Eren had been wearing a dress his mom made for him long ago. She had said that Eren had a feminine physique and on whim she made it. She even made him try it on, but he didn't get to see. This was the first time he had seen the boy wear it. He had been wearing his mother's dresses before today. It was good that he kept them, he thought/ It seemed Eren was more comfortable in the loose clothing. Even with Levi's mom being a few inches shorter, like Levi, the dress came to Eren's knees, which was fine with Eren. Most would be grossed out to see a man's legs, but somehow Eren never had the problem with hairy legs and neither had Levi, goes to show that they had more of their mother's genes.

As he plugged his phone into the wall, he took notice of the quiet atmosphere of the house. It seemed everyone had retired. Quietly, he walked out of his room and headed to Eren's. When going in, he saw Eren in another of his mother's dresses, his hand over his protruding belly, rising calmly up and down. He watched his calm face as he slept and he almost didn't want to wake him, but he knew he wouldn't have any time in the morning. Reaching his hand out, he lightly ruffled the chestnut locks. A soft sigh escaped the boy's lips and he leaned into Levi's hand. The boy was too cute for his own good.

"Eren…" Levi whispered cautiously, softly nudging Eren, know that he wasn't a peaceful riser. Little more nudges and Levi started getting annoyed and with a slight push, Eren's swung towards him, which he quickly avoided.

"H-huh? Levi, why are you still up, you have to go early tomorrow." the confused, slightly miffed boy questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"We need to talk Eren."

At the serious tone, Eren looked up at his husband. The conversation he had with father-in-law returning to his mind. What if the old man was wrong, and Levi already wanted a divorce.

"Eren, I-"

"No."

"What? I haven't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." He said scooting away from Levi, which was for naught as Levi climbed on the bed and quickly followed.

"Wait, Eren, let me talk." Levi said reaching for said boy, not taking notice of Eren's forming tears.

"No, leave me alone. We can talk about later, right? At least after the child is born. Then we can decide who takes custody too." Eren's voice trembled as he pressed himself against the opposite wall.

Levi's eyes widened at Eren's words. His father was right! "Eren, what the hell are you saying? I'm not going to divorce you, not even when you shove the papers in my face. I'll die first."

"Eh?" Shocked blue-green orbs looked up at the short man in front of him. "You didn't come to tell me you want a divorce?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Of course not. What made you think that?" Did the old man tell you something?"

Eren placed a trembling hand over his mouth as tears slid down his cheeks, shaking his head, his body trembling.

"Oi Eren." Levi was surprised. When had been the last time he had seen Eren cry, for any reason? He quickly shook his head at the mental images of Eren crying under him almost nine months ago, when he gave him the utmost pleasure. Now was not the time. Levi reached for Eren again, moving the boy's hand away from his mouth. "Why did you think I came here for that Eren?"

Eren sniffled, wiping his tears with his sleeve until Levi handed him a tissue. "W-well, since we found out about me being p-pregnant, the distance between us has been growing. At first I had thought you were doing this for my health, but then you stopped sleeping in the same bed with me. I understand I gave you some bruises, but when you stopped hugging and kissing me, I felt as if you were only here for the child." Eren looked down his hand fiddling with the hem of the dress, which had risen to his thighs as scooted away.

Levi stared at the young boy and suddenly Hanji's words came back to him, "_You shouldn't make Eren feel uncertain." _He cursed under his breath and brought Eren close, "Eren, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He said giving a small kiss to the boy's forehead. With a few moments of comfortable silence, Levi pulled back observing the young boy who seemed to be thinking.

"What is on your mind, Eren?"

"Hm? Oh, no it's nothing. Levi do you want to see my stomach?" Eren asked suddenly.

"Huh? And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, it's just that you never really seen it and I always thought that the husband seeing his wife's belly was cute." Eren answered innocently, his gaze returning back down.

With a sigh, Levi nodded. "Alright, show me."

A small smile as a response, Eren moves on his knees and slowly started lifting the dress until it rested on his stomach.

The first thing that Levi took note of as Eren lifted the dress was the lack of underwear, and this was making his mouth water. Inwardly cursing, he forced his faze to Eren's face. "Eren, have you been going commando since you started wearing dresses?"

Eren turned bright red, "Of course not!"

"Eh, really? Then why aren't you wearing anything?"

"W-well, that's because I took them off when I came in here. See?" Eren answered, still red, as he pointed at the ditched boxers on the floor.

Instead of answering, Levi hands gravitated towards Eren's stomach. Levi glided his cool hands on the heated flesh, without noticing the effect he was causing on the boy. So entranced he was that he barely noticed the shiver that ran right under his hands, almost mistaking for the child's kick. But as his eyes traveled lower. He noticed the heated flesh, between the younger's legs, rising. He immediately looked up at Eren. "Shitty brat, you are getting off at this?"

Eren blushed deeply hiding his face behind his hands the dress falling over Levi's hands. "T-that's because you haven't touched me over nine months." Levi bit his lip; he knew what Eren was feeling. Just when he saw Eren expose himself, he felt the heat rising. He didn't know what to do. He clearly wanted to take Eren right there and then, but self-control held him back, even if it was just a little. With a small gulp he spoke, "I'll just relieve you okay?"

He gently pushed Eren back until he was lying on the bed and lifted the dress once more. Knowing Eren was watching him in between his fingers, he touched the heated skin. A gasp escaped the boy's lips as he massaged his member in between his palm and fingers. He felt his own body heat up quick, it really had been a long time. He moved his free hand up Eren's belly, lifting the dress more, doing it until his fingers touched the small nub and started teasing it to full hardness. A small moan escaped the boy's lips as Levi gave the same treatment to the other and passed his thumb over the leaking tip of Eren's member. It seemed Eren was ore sensitive that before, his pregnant and the lack of touch for months, being the main factors. Just with this, he already had him writhing on the bed, his hand holding tight to the sheets, his back starting to arch. Damn, he wanted to be inside him once more. Removing his from Eren's nipples, he unbuttoned his pajamas pants and pulled his member out, stroking himself at the same pace as Eren's. With a few drawn out moans from Eren, he came into Levi's hand, the older still beating his flesh. Eren observed Levi, a blush tinting his cheeks as he stared at the fevered eyes that gazed down on him with lust, want, and something else.

Eren's eyes widened, he knew that look: Levi wanted to be inside. His unspoken thought was answered when Levi's cum-soaked fingers prodded his entrance. "W-wait no, Levi. I'm-"

"Shh… I'll be gentle," was all Levi said before pushing his middle finger into Eren. Eren face scrunched up at the intense feeling, eyes closing, and immense blush tainting his cheeks as Levi spread his legs, settling in between them. "Eren." Levi said in a husky voice as he pushed his second finer, a high moan escaping Eren's throat as he began scissoring him. "Look at me, Eren." Said boy covered his face instead. Leaning close, Levi pressed the tip of his member against Eren's entrance beside his now three fingers. "Eren." The way Levi was saying his name made him want to come undone then and there. He definitely would if he saw Levi's face. Suddenly removing his fingers, Eren gasped, his hands falling from his face onto Levi's shoulders as he pressed into the tight ring of muscles. Levi groaned, he couldn't help it, it had been a long time that he felt this heat and Eren was tighter than their first time, tighter than that even. He looked down at Eren's tear-stained face, he knew these tears weren't of pain and he wanted to smirk because he knew only he had made Eren feel like this, and only he ever would.

Pulling Eren's arms around his neck, he placed his hand on his thighs, after pulling him close to his hips as possible, almost grinding into him. Leaning down as much as he could, until his stomach was pressed lightly against Eren's, he craned his neck and kissed those lips he yearned for so much. With a moan from Eren, Levi pulled out only to thrust back in, a louder moan reaching his ears and reverberating on his lips as Eren's arms tightened around him. Using a steady pace he started searching for the spot he knew would make Eren come undone in mere seconds.

Eren's mind was going blank as the waves of pleasure increased. The only thing he could think about was that he couldn't believe Levi would do this to when he was in such a state. However, that thought quickly floated away as Levi found his sweet spot and a scream tore out from his lips. His hands tightened around Levi's neck and if it weren't for his pleasure induced mind, he would have thought he was hurting Levi.

Levi knew he had found Eren's prostate, when the boy threw his head back and screamed, his nails digging into the back of his neck. With a smirk, Levi tightened his hold on Eren's thighs and thrust relentlessly, feeling his orgasm approaching. By the sounds that Eren was making, he knew he was close too.

He sped up, a smirk forming on his lips, which didn't last long when a groan broke through his lips, feeling Eren tighten around him. Bright blue-green orbs hazed with lust and something else stared up at him, "L-Levi. Oh Levi-" was all that Levi needed as he thrust harder into his husband's prostate pulling out a scream of Eren as they both came together, the most strongest orgasm for them both. Pants and soft whimpers was all that was heard. The smell of sex was prominent in the room.

Levi pulled out, sitting back on his haunches, staring down at Eren to check if he was okay. Eren couldn't respond, his whole body tingling deliciously and couldn't tell when Levi had moved until he felt a cool towel on his skin. "Are you okay?" Eren smiled instead of answering opening his arms for Levi. Levi returned the smile with a small one of his own and settled down beside the boy, pulling the covers around them before pulling him into his arms. "I love you, Levi." A small chuckle was his response, "I love you too, brat. Go to sleep." Eren didn't need to be told twice, snuggling into Levi's side. Levi looked at the sleeping brat's face for a while before pressing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and settling himself beside him before falling asleep also.

Morning arrived and Levi was dressing up the foot of the bed. His hair was still damp from the morning shower he must have taken. Eren awoke, Levi turning to look at him with a small smile on his lips. Making his way over to his husband, he ran a hand through his brown locks, ignoring how sweaty and gross they were. Pressing his lips softly against Eren's, he received a smile in return. "How long will you be away?" Eren's eyes had a sad glint to them despite his smile. "Erwin said it should only be a few days." Eren nodded, he understood Levi's job was as important to him as Eren was. Pressing his lips back to Levi's, he tasted his husband's lips once more. Levi pulled back a little before smirking softly, "Take care of him for me too, brat." Eren laughed at that, because he couldn't tell whom he just said that too, to Eren or to the child, maybe both. His eyes followed Levi, before they widened, seeing Levi lowering himself to be over his stomach. Levi then pressed his lips over his stomach; Eren's eyes watered at the sight, Levi's own eyes never leaving him.

After a moment, Levi stood back up and looked at Eren as he sat up. "I'll be back soon." Eren nodded giving him a small hug, before he pulled away and picked up the bag, having brought it with the clothes he was now wearing. Levi looked back and gave his husband a small smile before walking out the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Eren sat there a few seconds, collecting himself before standing up and wrapping the towel careful around him and hobbling slightly towards the window.

He saw Petra and Hanji with Levi as he made his way to the car and by the look on his face, a blush and a glare towards Hanji, he knew that they knew already knew what they had done. Levi looked up at the window after having put his things in the car. A small smile formed on his lips once again as he stared at Eren and Eren placed his hand on the cool window. He could hear Hanji's teasing Levi again, but Levi ignored her giving a small wave to Eren, which he returned. Levi then got in their car, honking at the Hanji when she almost climbed onto her, which caused her to up and back in surprise, a yelp escaping her lips. Eren laughed at this, he watched as Levi drove out and away down the road until he could no longer see the car. Eren then let the sheet drop from his body, wrapping his arms around his stomach and he looked down at it smiling softly, "Don't worry, daddy will be home soon."

* * *

><p>"Push, Eren. Push." He could vaguely hearing Hanji's voice over his own screaming and the intense pain he was feeling. Petra held his hand as she wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Come on, Eren, you can do it, just a little more," she encouraged. Taking a deep breath, Eren continued, once, twice, three times. A loud shrill, soon followed by a laugh of triumph, that without a doubt belonged to Hanji. The exhaustion soon got to him and he was fighting to keep himself from blacking out, he had to see his child. He felt Petra clean him up and it got harder to stay awake as she put a warm blanket around him. The child's cries soon died down to small whimpers.<p>

"Where are they!?" An unexpected voice rang through the laboratory that belonged to Hanji, within the barn. Eren vaguely could tell that wasn't from any of the current members in the lab. "Short st…-! You…- back! Look at this ador…- angel! …- looks so ….- like …-! You should …- eyes though; they're gorgeous. Too…- is asleep." Eren heard Hanji speak, but couldn't make out most of the things she said as his eyes finally gave in and he shut them only barely making out the red of his closed eyelids that had the light of the lab hitting them. "Eren…" He heard after a few moments of silence and shuffling feet. "Eren, he is beautiful. I love you Eren…-" It was all he heard before, he completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>Levi was hurrying home; Hanji had called him at ungodly hours of the morning practically screaming into his ear, saying that Eren had gone into labor. He haphazardly threw on some clothes and sent a hurried text to Erwin that he wouldn't be at work today. Cursing under his breath, he got into the car and told Haji he was on his way. It would take a few hours, but he hoped he could get there on time. Screw laws and speed limits, he had to be there with Eren. He was angry at himself and angry at Erwin for lying to him and having made him stay here for over a month, and a little mad at Eren for telling him to stay in that cute little, infuriating understanding voice of his. He clutched the wheel, cursing under his breath and out loud as he drove towards the highway thinking how he should have just screwed Erwin and his work and gone back to Eren.<p>

Driving non-stop, Levi arrived to the barn when it was almost seven, the sun was just settling in the sky, but he had no time to appreciate the dawn. Dangerously parking the car, he all but ran out to the lab that Hanji had belt for her researches and to sometimes tend to the barn animals that had gotten sick. That was his best bet where they would have taken Eren. The first person he saw was Isabel, she was pacing back and forth outside the door. "Isabel-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he had a face-full of red hair. "Oh Levi, good, you're here. I dunno what's going on. Eren stopped screaming a little while ago…" Levi didn't let her continue, moving around her to get to the door, which was thankfully unlocked, "Where are they!?" he asked as he barged into the room.

"Short stuff! You're back! Look at this adorable angel! He looks so much like you! You should see his eyes though; they're gorgeous. Too bad he is asleep." Was the first thing he heard as Hanji bounded towards him blocking the sight of the figure he saw lying on one of her lab tales. He tried to peek over her shoulder, but soon stopped as he felt a soft bundle pushed into his arms. Looking down, he saw the most beautiful thing he had seen, second to Eren, his child. His skin tone a mixture between his and Levi, a black tuft of hair that he was sure would look brown with the right kind of lighting and sun. He didn't pay mind as the Hanji and Petra ushered out Isabel as she was trying to get a peek of the baby instead finally getting a view of his brat. "Eren, he is beautiful. I love you Eren."

There was a few pillows propped up under Eren, but it still looked uncomfortable to be lying on the table. He had a few red marks on his ankles where Hanji no doubt had put restrainers to keep his legs apart. He would have to scold her later for not putting a pad on his ankles before tying them. He also took note of the nail marks on his left palm where in also in no doubt Eren had been digging his nails in from the pain. A saddened look crossed Levi features as he neared the table where his love was resting.

Gently resting the baby on Eren's curved arm, he brought a stool over to the table and sat down on it, his hand immediately going to Eren's sweat matted hair. "I'm sorry Eren…" He spoke with a low whisper his voice heavy with emotion. "I didn't make it time, did I? You going to be mad when you wake up, huh." Levi chuckled a little and pressed his forehead down against Eren's mindful of the baby between them. "I hope so, because I deserve, don't go say it's okay, you shitty brat." He stayed in the position for a moment his eyes sliding closed.

He didn't last long, however, a low, strained chuckle came from under him, followed after by a few Ow's. "Levi, haven't they ever told you not to curse around kids?" Levi jumped straight up from the voice of his lover and he could see the dazzling eyes that he had messed so much. After the surprise passed, Levi smirked softly and returned to petting Eren's head again. "Sorry, love." Levi's eyes softened as he watched the smile on his husband's face and as he looked down at their child. "Hanji wouldn't let me see him earlier. But then again, I could barely keep my eyes open; he is gorgeous, isn't he. He looks just like you." Levi smiled a little, "Hanji says he has your eyes." Eren laughed a little before he had to stop from the pain, "Does he now?" Before Levi could answer, it seemed that his mother's words were the cue for him to open those eyes of his. Both Eren and Levi gasped, albeit Levi's less noticeable. Hanji was right, he did have gorgeous eyes, but to Levi that had meant Eren's eyes, however, these eyes were a mixture of both. The ring around the pupil was gray-blue like Levi's, but most of the color was the blue-green of Eren's. Completely gorgeous.

The child didn't stay still for long as he soon started squirming in the blanket, mewls coming out his mouth. "I-I think he's hungry." Eren said as he slowly picked him up towards his chest. "You are going to feed him?" Levi asked a bit surprised, but Eren just nodded. "I don't know if I can, but it's worth a try." However, soon enough, the child's mewls had stopped and a soft suckling noise was heard. Levi watched amazed by the sight. "S-stop staring!" Eren said, embarrassedly. "But he just seems so eager, it's like me when-"

"Levi!" Eren reprimanded, in turn causing a laugh to come out from Levi and then he smiled at Eren. "I love you Eren, I love our child too." Eren returned the smile as Levi leaned down towards him, kissing him softly on his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
